A Lily Appreciated
by etoileluisant
Summary: A Christmas party is all it takes to get James Potter lively. Parties generally do that. And Lily Potter will do anything to get her husband cheerful again.


**_Written for: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments) - January Event: National Hobby Month_**

 ** _Task: Singing - Write About someone singing (badly or well)._**

 ** _Various Prompts: Hercules (Disney)_**

 _(object) a bouquet_

 _(object) a giant heap of presents_

 _(object) a cloak_

 _(word) goddess_

 _(action) a father putting his baby to bed_

 _(dialogue) "Fabulous party, you know, I haven't seen this much love in a room since Narcissus discovered himself."_

* * *

The party in Godric's Hollow was raging, like an inferno of fire. There was lots of drinking and dancing, the centre of attention being the man of the house, one James Charlus Potter. His wife, Lily was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room, a glass of firewhiskey in her hands. She smiled fondly at James as he playfully twirled Marlene McKinnon around, both of them roaring with laughter at some joke James had made.

Lily really couldn't blame her husband for enjoying the party; it was to be their last one, after all. She, James and their son, Harry were to go into hiding in two days, cut off from the rest of the world. The threat that was Lord Voldemort was looming and for Lily who was a muggleborn, it was vaguely terrifying. Everyday, she lived in fear of being assassinated, killed before she had the chance to live a full life. She worried about James who was stressing himself over Auror duty, and most of all, she worried about her baby, Harry. Her son wasn't even a year old yet and he had a megalomaniac out for his blood, according to the prophecy Professor Dumbledore had told them.

Lily had really wanted to talk with her husband about cancelling the party earlier that day, out of fear of infiltrators, but she'd refrained when she'd seen his work worn face, the excited gleam in his eyes, anticipating a party after so long. After their wedding a year ago, she and James had barely any fun, mostly focusing on work and their son. Occasionally, James would ask for her permission to go hang out in a pub with his friends and she couldn't bring it to deny him. He was a having a trying experience, arresting Death Eaters and having them escape after a day or two of imprisonment.

Lily, seeing how happy James was at the prospect of a party, she'd arranged it all herself with a bit of help from her dear friends, Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes. They'd invited all their Hogwarts friends, tempting them to come out of their hiding with the promise of lots of liquor and most important of all, cake.

Lily had decorated the Christmas tree with various magical ornaments she'd found at Diagon Alley; golden snitches, small red quaffles, a little miniature Hogwarts Express, a little replica of Hogwarts itself and more. Piled underneath the three were heaps of presents, brought by friends and family. Some were neatly and carefully wrapped, others looked like they'd been put on at the last minute.

There was a buffet table with various treats and delicacies, punch and firewhiskey, and even some muggle drinks Lily had insisted on, including wine and vodka. The table was decorated with small, silver statues of a baby Jesus, winged angels and bouquets of lilies, roses and carnations all around the place. Lily was also aware of the mistletoes all over the house, courtesy of her mischievous husband, James. Cloaks were strewn all over the couches and floor, in the haste of enjoying the party and dancing.

Lily was so caught up with drinking in the scenery that she didn't notice James sneaking up behind her.

"Lily-flower, you look like a goddess." he told her admiringly and Lily jumped a feet in the air.

"James!" she scolded him. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He snickered. "Lil, you were so zoned out, I doubt an earthquake could've roused you."

She scowled at him. "Don't press your luck, James Potter."

"Of course, Tiger Lily." he nodded obediently.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Lily glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

James pouted. "But Lily-flower ..."

"That too!" Lily exclaimed unhappily.

James always came up with the most ridiculous nicknames possible. Hell, his own nickname was Prongs, so she really didn't know what to expect of him.

He was about to respond, when a startling voice interrupted them.

"Ahh ... James, Lily."

They both turned around, only to face their old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Lily exclaimed, standing up to shake his hand.

"Fabulous party, you know, I haven't seen so much love in a room since Narcissus discovered himself." Dumbledore smiled thoughtfully.

James coughed uncomfortably.

"More like my cousin Narcissa." Sirius Black muttered as he heard that remark. "Nice to see you, Professor."

"Sirius m'boy! How funny you should say that. I spotted your cousin muttering about how conceited you are in Diagon Alley yesterday." Dumbledore smiled merrily, as if he hadn't just delivered Narcissa Malfoy's insult to her cousin.

Sirius scowled. "Stupid pureblood priss."

Suddenly, a wailing resounded from upstairs. James stood up. "I'll get him."

He went upstairs, to Harry's nursery. The black haired, emerald eyes baby was bawling his eyes out. Picking his son from his crib, James did his best to soothe the boy. Finally, seeing he couldn't do anything, he started singing nursery rhymes to calm his son down.

"Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."

Opening his eyes, he saw Harry slumbering peacefully. There was a clapping noise from the doorway and he turned to see Lily standing there, smiling happily.

"I didn't know you could sing so well." she commented as she entered the room.

James blushed and muttered something about having a drink and hurried downstairs. Lily chuckled and looked down at her sleeping son.

"We'll protect you, Harry. I swear, nothing will harm you if I can help it."


End file.
